dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Shin Hye
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박신혜 / Park Shin Hye *'Nombre chino:' 朴信惠 / Pu Xin Hui *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actriz, Cantante y Bailarina *'Apodos:' Hacci, Alice, Randy ShinHye, Princess, Shinhyerella *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 45 Kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Agencia: 'S.A.L.T. Entertainment Dramas *Doctors (SBS, 2016) *Gogh, The Starry Night (Sohu TV, 2016) cameo ep 8 *Entertainers (SBS, 2016) cameo ep 3 *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) * Fabulous Boys (FTV / GTV, 2013) cameo ep 1 *Flower Boy Next Door (TVN, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) cameo ep 1 *Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS2, 2012) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Hayate The Combat Butler (FTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) cameo ep 6 *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo ep 119 *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) * Loving Sue (SBS, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) * One Fine Day (MBC, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) * If Wait for the Next Train Again (KBS, 2004) * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas * Silent Witness (2017) * The Older Brother (2016) * Beauty Inside (2015) * Royal Tailor (2014) * Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors (2013) * Miracle in Cell No.7 (2012) * Waiting for Jang Joon-hwan (2012) * Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2010) * Cyrano Agency (2010) * Evil Twin (2007) * Love Phobia (2006) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016, episodio 304) *Three Meals a Day (2015, episodio 2-3 y 16-17) *Some guys, some girls (2015) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2014, Season 3) *Running Man (SBS, 2013, episodio 166) *Strong Heart (SBS,2013) Ep. 159 *Running Man (SBS, 2012, episodio 120 y 121) *Music and Lyrics (MBC, 2012) con Yoon Gun Temas para Dramas *''Dreaming A Dream'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) *''Love Is Like A Snow'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) * Story tema para The Heirs (2013) *''Pitch Black'' tema para Flower Boy Next Door (2013) * Memories '' Are Sadder Than Love tema para Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (2012) *''Will Forget You '' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''The Day We Fall In Love tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Lovely Day'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Without a Word'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) * Still tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (junto a A.N.JELL) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jang Geun Suk) *''Prayer'' tema para Tree of Heaven (2006) Temas para Películas *''In Space tema para Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2010) * ''It Was You tema para Cyrano Agency (2010) (feat Lee Min Jung) Anuncios *'2016:' HSTYLE(CHINA) *'2016:' Rapido(marca de ropa) *'2016:' MILLET *'2016:' Swarovski *'2016:' Revista ELLE COREA *'2016:' Median Dental Care *'2016:' Tata Tmall *'2016:' Kumkang Shoes *'2016:' Alton Sports *'2016:' ROEM *'2016:' Jenny House *'2015-2016: '''Rapido (marca de ropa) *'2015-2016:' Viki (marca de ropa) *'2015-2016:' VISA Korea *'2015-2016:' Hstyle *'2015-2016:' 吕 Ryo *'2015:' Mind Bridge (marca de ropa) *'2015:' Tongyi Juices *'2014-2016:' Mamonde *'2014-2016:' BRUNO MAGLI (bolsos) *'2014-2016:' Agatha Paris *'2014-2016:' Lotte Duty Free * '''2014-2016:' Millet. *'2014:' Goute *'2014:' Korea Intellectual Property Protection Association *'2014:' Yogiyo *'2014:' Vegemil Food *'2014:' Salvatore Ferragamo (marca de zapatos) *'2014:' Median Dental Care *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2014:' Tongyi Juices (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2013-2014:' Enprani *'2013-2014:' Holika Holika *'2013-2014:' Jambangee * 2013-2014: Educar * 2013: Henus Edwin * 2013: Kolon Sports *'2013:' Market-O *'2013:' Sonovi *'2012:' MBC Music Channel *'2012:' Dr. G (Gowoonsesang) Cosmetics *'2011:' Pepero *'2011:' MAC F/W *'2011:' Codes Combine CF F/W (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2010:' Lacoste *'2010:' Garden 5 (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' VIPS *'2009:' Fuji Film *'2009:' Coca-cola Dynamic Kin (con Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009-2010:' Etude House (con Lee Min Ho) *'2009:' Etude House BB Compact (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Etude House VIP Girl (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Lous Quatorze Candy Bag *'2009:' G-market Star-shop *'2008:' Happy Point Card *'2008:' Nongshim Noodles *'2008:' G-market Star-shop *'2007:' KTF *'2007:' Nike *'2007:' Negouri *'2006 - 2007:' Clride (con Joo Ji Hoon) *'2006:' KTF Bigi *'2005:' Case *'2004:' LG Telecom Aladdin CF *'2004:' Pocari Sweat *'2004:'Ssamzie Sports *'2004:' Hanbul Cosmetics Sugar Ray Vídeos Musicales *Lee Hong Ki - Insensible (2015) *So Ji Sub - Eraser junto a Yoo Seung Ho (2013) * Lee Seung Gi - Alone in Love (2012) * Lee Seung Gi - Aren't We Friends (2012) *Taegoon - Super Star (2009) *Taegoon - Call Me junto a Kim Jae Joong (2009) * 45RPM - Saechimtteki (2008) *Kim Jong Kook - Letter (2006) *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song (2004) *Lee Seung Hwan - I Ask Myself (2004) * Lee Seung Hwan - Flower (2003) * Lee Seung Hwan - Do You Love? (2001) Discografía 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones * 2015: SALTNPAPER - Perfect (Feat. Park Shin Hye) * 2010: '''Lee Seung Hwan - Wonderful Day (Feat. Park Shin Hye) * '''2008: Lee Seung Hwan - 징글 Ha-Day (Feat. 45RPM, Park Shin Hye) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela Primaria:' Hak Kang Elementary . **'Escuela Media:' Young Pa Girl's Middle School . **'Escuela Secundaria:' Young Pa Girl's High School . **'Universidad:' Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Teatro y Cine). *'Familia:' Padres y un hermano mayor (Park Shin Won) * Mejores amigos: Park Se Young y Yong Jun Hyung. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música y jugar béisbol. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" de Lee Seung Hwan *'Comida favorita: '''Kimchi *'Color favorito:' rojo y blanco *'Tipo Ideal: Kim Woo Bin (Anteriores: Choi Daniel y Yoon Shi Yoon) *Se le apoda Randy ShinHye porque su pose al abrir un partido de béisbol fue igual a la de Randy Johnson. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, así lograría interpretar a una auténtica japonesa. *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una de pobre. * Es amiga de la actriz Kim So Eun, ya que estaban en la misma universidad; ademas Kim So Eun le pidió consejos en el programa Music And Lyrics. (Programa donde se junta a una actriz y un cantante para crear un tema musical para un dorama). *Su familia es nombrada como una "Familia Artística", ya que los miembros de su familia son músicos y ella actriz. Sus padres son muy buenos cantantes mientras que su hermano mayor es guitarrista y compositor. *Ha ganado 5 veces consecutivas el "Premio a la Actriz más Popular" en los Baeksang Arts Awards, consiguiendo imponer un record al ser la primera actriz en ganar varias veces seguidas ese premio. *Shin Hye tuvo un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche se estrelló en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultaron heridas y fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano. *Durante las vísperas navideñas del 2009, Shin Hye viajó a Nepal, a una aldea llamada Tepatali, cumpliendo labores sociales por la navidad. Atendió a los niños (quienes por el arduo trabajo rural, tenian heridas), compartió con ellos, hasta vistió un traje de "Santa Claus" y brindó regalos muy útiles (como los necesarios para que los niños pudieran seguir con sus estudios). *Confesó que había pensado en la cirugía plástica pues era muy criticada debido a su nariz y pensó en operársela; también le comentaban que sus dedos eran feos y creía que necesitaba ir al hospital por eso pero luego dijo que eso era lo que la hacía única y se enteró que Megan Fox también tenía dedos como ella así como muchas otras artistas, por lo que se olvidó de la cirugía plástica y ahora está muy orgullosa de sus características. * '''Park Shin Hye fue elegida "The Nation's Little Sister" (La Pequeña Hermana de la Nación), en “'Section TV Entertainment Relay'” de MBC, que fue emitido el 9 de marzo de 2014, en el segmento del programa titulado “'Sunday Section'”. Fue elegida por tener un lindo rostro y grandes habilidades para la actuación, así como una buena personalidad. También fue elegida por tener otros muchos talentos, como bailar o cantar, o tener una “belleza natural” que no ha cambiado desde su debut. * El 13 de junio del 2015, mientras ella estaba en Hong Kong para una reunión con sus fans, le dieron la noticia de que su abuelo paterno había fallecido. * Park Shin Hye es la primera actriz coreana en celebrar Fan meetings en Japón por 4 años consecutivos. * Es una de las actrices coreanas mas querida en China, además cuenta con más de 10 Millones de seguidores en Weibo la red social mas útilizada en China. * Se graduó de la Universidad Chung-Ang el 15-02-2016 junto con las integrantes de Girls' Generation Kwon Yu Ri y Choi Soo Young. * La actriz Park Shin Hye recibio en total de 20 camiones de comidas para el staff de Doctors que fueron enviados por sus fans del mundo ( Corea, Latinoamerica, Arabia ) y tambien de sus amigos (Lee Hong Ki,Lee Jong Suk y Yong Jun Hyung de BEAST entre otros). Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Weibo Oficial * Instagram * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community Galería Park Shin Hye 01.jpg Park Shin Hye 02.jpg Park Shin Hye 03.jpg Park Shin Hye 04.jpg Park Shin Hye 05.jpg Park Shin Hye 06.jpg Park Shin Hye 07.jpg Park Shin Hye 08.jpg Videografía Park Shin Hye - My Dear|Park Shin Hye - My Dear (ft. Jun Hyung) Categoría:S.A.L.T. Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Coreanos Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:Nacidos en 1990